


Nessuno tocchi Eva!

by cin75



Category: Supernatural, cast supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Love, Multi, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cin75/pseuds/cin75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In onore della Giornata contro la violenza sulle donne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nessuno tocchi Eva!

“ Sei una grandissima puttana!!” gridò Lucas mentre continuava a colpire il viso della donna piegata ai suoi piedi. “Non fai altro che fare la gatta morta con chiunque ti stia vicino!!!”  
“Ma che dici??!, Luc….no, non è così…lo sai…lo sai che io amo solo te…..ti prego….” e nemmeno aver alzato la mano per coprirsi il viso, riuscì ad impedire all’ennesimo schiaffo di farle raggiungere il pavimento. “No…basta….ti prego…smettila…smettila!!” supplicava la ragazza.   
Il sapore del sangue le aveva impregnato la bocca. Le labbra spaccate dai colpi le facevano male. Perfino respirare le faceva male e di certo il pugno che aveva ricevuto in pieno stomaco non le era stato di aiuto per cercare di riprendersi. Katy sapeva che doveva far ricorso a tutte le sue forze per non perdere i sensi. Doveva resistere. Assolutamente.  
C’era Amelie nell’altra stanza.   
C’era la sua piccola dolce Amelie, che sicuramente , in quel momento se ne stava seduto, rannicchiata in un angolo, a piangere terrorizzata, mentre sentiva il suo papà fare un male simile alla sua mamma. E Katy sapeva che la piccola ancora non riusciva a capire il perché di quel male assurdo.   
E così ogni volta, la donna , quando la tempesta passava, la prendeva tra le sue braccia, ignorando il dolore che ancora sentiva, e le diceva che il papà era solo stanco, che era stata colpa della mamma se si era arrabbiato. Ma il papà le voleva bene , che il papà era ancora il suo principe azzurro e che lei, Amelie, era ancora la sua principessa e tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.  
E così ogni volta. Ogni santa volta.   
Mentiva convincendosi che non mentiva!  
E anche questa volta Katy doveva restare sveglia perché Amelie di certo aspettava che la sua mamma la raggiungesse per consolarla.  
E anche questa volta la tempesta passò, lasciandola sfinita e dolorante sul pavimento del soggiorno.

Lucas uscì di casa sbattendo la porta. Per qualche minuto Katy rimase inerme sul pavimento, trattenendo i singhiozzi del pianto, cercando di calmare il respiro affannato e poi, con uno sforzo immane decise di tirarsi su. A stento raggiunse il bagno e si ripulì il viso.   
Paradossalmente, l’acqua fresca bruciava su quelle parti della sua faccia che erano state colpite. Lavò via il sangue. Usò un po’ di trucco per coprire quello che poteva essere coperto, ma non per vanità, ma solo perché doveva andare da Amelie e la sua piccola non avrebbe dovuto vederla conciata in quel modo. Sapeva che i segni sarebbero stati comunque visibili, ma sempre meno di come sarebbero apparsi senza un velo di fondotinta.  
Entrò piano nella sua stanza e già sapeva dove guardare. L’angolo più lontano dalla porta. Quello nascosto da letto. Protetto dalla grande cassettiera colorata.  
“Amelie, tesoro. Sono io. Sono la mamma!” disse dolce dolce e sorrise quando la testolina bionda del suo piccolo angelo fece capolino da dietro il mobile. “Vieni qui, piccolina. In braccio alla mamma.”  
La piccola obbedì e un attimo dopo era tra le braccia della mamma ad ascoltare la solita storia. Quella storia a cui ormai credeva solo perché sapeva che crederci, fingere di crederci, faceva bene alla sua mamma.

Per qualche giorno, tutto sembrò scorrere normalmente, fino ad una mattina. Katy era in strada, aspettava lo scuolabus che la piccola Amelie usava per andare a scuola. Lucas era alla finestra a guardarla.   
Alla donna si avvicinò un ragazzo. Le chiese solo l’indicazione di una strada e Katy rispose gentilmente e gentilmente , il ragazzo la ringraziò e andò via.  
Amelie fece ritorno ed entrambe salirono in casa.  
L’inferno scoppiò di nuovo. E furono di nuovo schiaffi e calci e pugni violenti.  
“Ti piaceva?...il ragazzino…ti piaceva??” le urlava contro Lucas mentre la colpiva.  
“No…no…cosa dici….per favore….” Implorava per l’ennesima volta.  
“E allora perché gli hai sorriso in quel modo??? Sei solo una puttana!” imprecò ancora.

“Lascia stare la mia mamma!! Sei cattivo, sei cattivo. Lascia stare la mia mamma!!!!” 

Lucas si voltò verso la vocina coraggiosa e anche Katy la guardò terrorizzata.  
“Amelie, va’ via. Va in camera tua, tesoro!!” la supplicò la madre. “E’ tutto a posto. Il papà e la mamma stanno solo parlando.”  
“Sì, Amelie. Stiamo solo parlando, va’ in camera tua e poi magari verrò a parlare anche con te!!” sembrò minacciarla e la bimba ebbe un palese tremore e scappò via.  
“Non ti azzardare….Lucas!!” sembrò trovare il coraggio la donna, finalmente. “Non ti azzardare a toccarla.”  
“Dovrò pur cominciare con lei e diventerà una piccola puttanella proprio come sua madre!!” sibilò maligno e sprezzante l’uomo.   
“Noooo!!” gridò la donna e questo suo reagire non fece altro che galvanizzare Lucas che riprese a colpirla con più violenza.

Fermi appoggiati alla loro auto di servizio, Jared e Jensen, si gustavano il loro caffè.  
“Pausa caffè!?” fece il biondo quando aveva fermati l’auto , parcheggiandola.  
“Wow!! Amico, è il quarto da stamattina. Il primo lo hai preso a letto addirittura!!” gli ricordò malizioso quello che era anche il suo compagno nella vita oltre che sul lavoro.  
“Quello è stato sicuramente il più buono!” rispose maliziosamente l’altro.   
Poi qualcosa o meglio qualcuno attirò la loro attenzione.  
Una bimba. Da sola. L’aria spaurita, confusa. Le scarpe slacciate.  
“Ehi, Jens!?” fece Jared indicando la piccola che si guardava intorno come se cercasse qualcuno.   
Jensen guardò verso la piccola e guardò perplesso quelle scarpe. Si avvicinò cautamente, per non spaventarla.  
“Ehi, piccola. Ti sei persa? Hai bisogno di aiuto?” domandò sorridendole e accovacciandosi alla sua altezza.  
Jared rimase fermo alle sue spalle e la sua ombra copriva sia Jensen che la bimba.  
La piccola li guardò dubbiosa e fece un timoroso passo indietro.  
“Siete degli sconosciuti. Non si parla con gli sconosciuti!” ripetè quell’insegnamento ripetuto mille e mille volte.  
“Certo!!” convenne Jared e anche lui le si fece vicino mettendosi alla sua altezza. “Hai perfettamente ragione, ma vedi noi siamo poliziotti….” fece tirando fuori il distintivo , seguito anche da Jensen. “…e tu hai tutta l’aria di essere, come dire….nei guai?!” azzardò senza alterare il tono.  
La bimba li guardò ancora. Non sembrava del tutto sicura o convinta.  
Jensen lo capì. Si guardò un attimo in giro e vide dall’altro lato del marciapiede una macchina di pattuglia. Fece cenno loro di avvicinarsi e quando i due poliziotti in divisa furono con loro, Jensen chiese loro di dire alla bambina chi fossero.  
“Sì, piccola. Non mentono. Sono dei poliziotti. Sono i buoni!” e allora un leggero sorriso illuminò il viso della bambina.  
Jensen disse loro di non andare via, ma di farsi solo un po’ da parte per non spaventare la piccola.  
“Allora tesoro!!” fece Jared, mentre, premuroso, le allacciava le piccole scarpe da ginnastica. “Me lo dici adesso perché sei da sola?”  
“Lui le sta facendo male!” disse solo con la vocina che iniziava ad incrinarsi.  
Jared e Jensen si guardarono immediatamente.  
“Chi sta facendo male a chi, piccola!?” chiese Jensen, restando calmo.  
“Il mio papà….il mio papà sta facendo male alla mia mamma!” e un singhiozzo scappò via dalla sua piccola bocca.  
“Ok!Ok! tesoro, come ti chiami?!” chiese Jared mentre Jensen fece cenno ai suoi colleghi di avvicinarsi.  
“Amelie. Amelie Porter!”  
“Hai un bellissimo nome Amelie. Io sono Jared e lui si chiama Jensen e vorremmo aiutare la tua mamma.” fece Jared e la bimba annuì convinta. “Sai anche dove abiti?!”  
“Al 56. Qui …dietro l’angolo!” mormorò indicando l’angolo di strada alle sue spalle che poi era esattamente il punto da cui l’avevano vista arrivare.  
“Va bene, Amelie. Ora facciamo una cosa. Tu resti con questi due bravi poliziotti e io e Jared andiamo a dare un occhiata per vedere se a casa tua è tutto a posto. Ci stai?” fece Jensen sorridendole amichevolmente.  
“Io voglio venire con voi. La mia mamma ha bisogno di me, lei…lei deve consolarmi per…per stare bene!” disse convinta che quello che succedeva dopo che suo padre andava via, era giusto.  
“No, piccola. Non puoi venire adesso, ma sai una cosa, ora questa gentile signorina in divisa , sarà così gentile da farti fare un giro in questa macchina stupenda e se sarai brava ti farà anche accendere le luci e suonare la sirena, ti va?!” fece Jared mentre la poliziotta alle spalle della piccola le metteva una mano sulle braccia piccoline e la sospingeva gentilmente verso l’auto.  
“Portatela in centrale, chiamate i servizi sociali e allertate un ambulanza. Possibile aggressione in atto al 56 di Melbourne Strett. Io e Jared andiamo a dare un occhiata!” riferì Jensen mentre Jared già si avvicinava all’angolo di strada.  
“Sissignore!” fece il poliziotto e passò la richiesta via radio.

I due ragazzi arrivarono al civico indicato e mentre stavano per entrare, videro del sangue vicino alla maniglia dell’ingresso principale. Bastò loro uno sguardo per tirare fuori le pistole dalle loro fondine e agire con più cautela e circospezione. In quel momento gli andò incontro un anziana signora.  
“Siete poliziotti?!” chiese allarmata.  
“Si, signora. La prego si allontani!” fece Jared.  
“Secondo piano, interno due!” disse la donna. “Fate presto…Dio! come gridava questa volta!!” esclamò in lacrime l’anziana.  
“Chi gridava?!” domandò Jensen.  
“Katy. Le ho detto che non poteva andare avanti così….che prima o poi lui…” fece in visibile apprensione l’anziana. “..poi, circa cinque minuti fa l’ho sentito andare via e ho provato a bussare alla sua porta. Ma non mi apre…per favore…per favore fate presto!!” li incitò la donna e poi ebbe come un lampo di terrore. “Oh mio Dio!! Amelie??...la piccola Ame…”  
“Tranquilla, signora. Amelie è al sicuro. E’ con dei poliziotti. Ora si allontani!” ordinò Jared.  
I due scattarono verso l’appartamento indicato. Anche sulla maniglia della porta di casa c’era sangue.  
“Katy?” chiamò Jared. “Katy, apra la porta. È la polizia. Per favore Katy venga ad aprire. Ci ha mandato Amelie, Katy. Era molto preoccupata!!”   
“Ok! Mi ascolti, se non apre lei, butto giù la porta. Mi ha sentito, Katy??” la minacciò Jensen.  
“Credi che noi….”  
“Possiamo farlo se abbiamo sentore di un qualche atto illecito all’interno!” recitò da manuale , Jensen. “Al tre!”   
La porta sbattè rumorosamente contro la parete interna dell’appartamento quando Jensen la colpì con la spalla.  
Jared andò verso il corridoio alla sua destra per perlustrare le stanze. La pistola sempre in allerta.  
Jensen andò verso la cucina e poi voltò verso il soggiorno. E fu lì che la vide.  
La donna. Riversa a terra. Raggomitolata su se stessa. Le mani strette contro la pancia. I capelli spettinati che di sicuro erano stati stratonati con violenza.  
“Jared!!!” gridò. “Qui! In soggiorno!” fece mentre i passi veloci del giovane lo raggiunsero. Per un attimo Jared fissò quella scena.   
“Bastardo!!” sussurrò furioso.  
“Chiama l’ambulanza e digli di fare presto!” fece Jensen che piano cercava di richiamare la donna. Di farsi rispondere.  
“Katy, mi sente?...apra gli occhi Katy. Un ultimo sforzo. Andiamo!! Lo faccia per la sua Amelie. Andiamo!!” la incoraggiava Jensen, mentre piano cercava di metterla in una posizione più comoda.   
Jared gli passò una coperta per coprirla e quando quella sorta di calore la raggiunse, Katy aprì gli occhi, piano, quasi dolorosamente.  
“Amelie….Amelie…la mia….Amelie!!” biascicò a stento.  
“Non si preoccupi, Katy. Amelie sta benissimo. È con dei poliziotti. È stata lei ad avvisarci. Deve essere molto orgogliosa della sua piccola!” fece Jensen.  
“E’ il mio angelo….è il mio angelo….”  
“Katy, chi è stato?” chiese Jared che strinse le labbra per la rabbia, quando vide il viso martoriato dai colpi della giovane donna.  
“No….” fece lei. “Lui…lui non voleva….lui….è…è colpa mia….colpa mia…”  
“Lui chi?” insistevano perché fosse lei a dirlo. Se fossero stati loro ad indicare il marito come aggressore, di certo, un avvocato puntiglioso avrebbe potuto far valere quella specie di suggerimento come l’ammissione fatta in uno stato confusionale della vittima.   
La signora non indicava il marito come aggressore, ma solo lo invocava in cerca di aiuto! Gli agenti sul posto hanno frainteso le intenzioni della vittima!  
Quante volte quella giustificazione aveva fatto cadere le accuse!!!  
“No…”  
“Katy, per l’amor di Dio. L’ha quasi uccisa. Cosa vuole aspettare ancora?!” provò ad incoraggiarla Jared.  
“No…lui….lui non…”  
“Ora mi ascolti, Katy.” la riprese duramente Jensen. “Quando lui ci riuscirà, quando la ucciderà, sa chi ne pagherà le conseguenze?” domandò retoricamente.  
“Jensen…” lo richiamò Jared.  
“Amelie!!” fece Jensen ignorando il richiamo del compagno.  
“No..!” si lamentò la donna.  
“Sì, Katy. Sì!! Perché lei sarà morta , lui se la caverà e Amelie sarà costretta a vivere con il suo amorevole padre!!” fece sembrando quasi minaccioso.  
“No, no, no….”  
“Ora glielo chiedo di nuovo.” fece poi con sofferta calma il poliziotto. “Chi le ha fatto questo?!”  
“Mio….mio marito. Lucas…Lucas Porter!” fece chiudendo gli occhi nella speranza di aver fatto la cosa giusta e aver messo finalmente fine ad un incubo. “Lui…lui non deve toccare ..la mia Amelie…non deve..”  
“E non lo farà. Glielo giuro!” promise Jensen, mentre Jared richiamava i paramedici al piano.  
In quello stesso momento i due barellieri del 911 entrarono nell’appartamento e si presero cura della donna.

“Troviamo quel bastardo e sbattiamolo al fresco!” fece Jensen.  
Jared lo seguiva e mentre scendevano le scale, il giovane diramò il fermo per Lucas Porter via radio.  
Un attimo prima di mettere in modo la macchina, Jared vide il volto glaciale del compagno al suo fianco. Difficilmente lo aveva visto in quelle condizioni.  
“Ehi! stai bene?!” domandò con calma.  
Jensen lo fulminò con lo sguardo ma poi la dolcezza degli occhi di Jared, quella dolcezza di cui si era irrimediabilmente innamorato, placò per un attimo la rabbia che gli bruciava dentro.  
Cercò di placare il respiro. “Quando ero bambino, 8-9 anni, avevo un’amica, Grace. Il padre la picchiava e ogni volta che lo faceva io le dicevo che doveva andare via, che doveva chiedere aiuto ma lei diceva sempre che era colpa sua. Che era stata disobbediente, che aveva fatto cadere un vaso o un piatto o stronzate del genere. Avrei voluto fare qualcosa, ma ero solo un bambino e non…non sapevo cosa fare…” raccontò Jensen e Jared lo ascoltava. Jared lo ascoltava sempre.  
“Che è successo poi?!”  
“Una tragica caduta dalle scale di casa.” riferì sarcastico. “O questa fu la versione che il padre disperato diede alla polizia quando i paramedici portarono via il corpo senza vita di Grace.” rispose deglutendo quello stesso dolore e rancore che provò allora.  
“Mio Dio!!” sussurrò Jared. “ Che fine ha fatto il padre?!”  
“Niente. Le contusioni sul quel piccolo corpo vennero collegate alla caduta. Lui fece il padre affranto per qualche tempo e poi tutto finì nel dimenticatoio e poi quando ho visto Amelie e le sue scarpe…io…io…” ma Jensen sembrò essere incapace di continuare.  
“ Jensen…”  
“Erano slacciate. Le sue scarpe erano slacciate. Anche quelle di Grace erano sempre slacciate quando scappava dalla furia del padre.” spiegò passandosi la mano sul volto un po’ per riprendersi e un po’ per asciugarsi gli occhi.  
“Perché non me ne hai mai parlato?!” chiese Jared senza rancore verso quel doloroso segreto.  
Jensen sorrise amaramente e lo guardò. “E’ solo un brutto ricordo e tu sei un bellissimo presente Jared, per questo non te ne ho mai parlato!” sembrò giustificarsi.  
“Sai che con me puoi parlare di tutto. Che puoi dirmi tutto!” fece il giovane e Jensen annuì , pago di quel conforto.  
Jared per un po’ non disse niente. Voleva dare tempo a Jensen , che in quel momento era solo il suo compagno e non il suo collega, di riprendersi. E quando lo vide sbruffare e stringere con forza le mani intorno al volante della macchina, capì che tutto era tornato lucido e chiaro.  
“Che ne dici, Serpico. Prendiamo quel bastardo?” fece Jared sorridendogli complice.  
“Ti seguo, Crockett!”  
“Io non sono Crockett!” ribattè il giovane.  
“Tagliati quei capelli e ne riparliamo!!”

Tre ore dopo Lucas Porter sedeva infuriato in una cella di isolamento con l’accusa di violenza morale su minore, aggressione aggravata e violenza domestica continuata nel tempo.

Jared era dovuto intervenire di peso per fermare Jensen, quando lo avevano trovato. Quel bastardo aveva ancora le mani sporche di sangue e nel bar in cui lo avevano ripescato, si vantava di aver dato una sonora lezione alla “puttana di sua moglie”.  
“Se gli metti le mani addosso, l’avvocato della difesa ci sguazzerà felice nell’accusa di aggressione da parte di un pubblico ufficiale!” cercava di fermalo Jared.  
“Ma questo bastardo…” ringhiava Jensen che teneva stretto al muro il prigioniero.  
“Lo so, ma se lo colpisci rischiamo che tutto venga invalidato e che se ne ritorni a casa. Fallo per Amelie, Jensen. Con Grace non eri in grado di farlo. Puoi farlo per Amelie!” e quelle parole arrivarono dritte al cuore e alla mente del maggiore che istintivamente mollò la presa sui vestiti di Lucas, limitandosi a trascinarlo verso la loro macchina mentre Jared con attenzione gli leggeva i suoi diritti.

Il processo fu aperto per direttissima, quindi tutto si svolse velocemente. Tempo una settimana. Il giusto per rendere possibile la presenza di Katy e della piccola Amelie.  
“La giuria ha raggiunto una decisione!?” domandò austero il giudice Sheppard.  
Il primo giurato si alzò e lesse dal foglio.  
“Per tutti i capi di accusa, questa giuria ritiene l’imputato colpevole di ogni reato a lui ascritto!”  
“Bene. Questa Corte ringrazia la giuria per il compito svolto e chiude l’udienza. Tra una settimana le parti dovranno convenire di nuovo qui per la lettura della condanna e il deposito della sentenza!” disse battendo il martello sullo scranno mentre Katy abbracciava sollevata la sua piccola Amelie e sorrideva , grata , ai due poliziotti che le avevano salvato la vita. In tutti i sensi.  
“Ormai siamo a udienza conclusa e i verbali sono registrati, quindi , sig. Porter , mi lasci dire che per la prima volta non sono fiero del lavoro svolto dagli agenti Ackles e Padalecki.” Evitando di sorride nere allo sguardo sgomento dei due nominati. “So come sono andate le cose in quel bar e mi creda, Porter, io gliel’avrei spaccata la faccia. Dio!! se gliel’avrei spaccata e poi l’avrei portata in ospedale per rimetterla in sesto e poi gliel’avrei spaccata di nuovo.” fece convinto. “Mi creda, passerà i migliori anni della sua vita in galera e stia sicuro che lì ci saranno tante brave persone che la tratteranno esattamente nel modo in cui lei ha trattato sua moglie e sua figlia in questi anni.” disse ghignando quasi di soddisfazione. “Le augurerei buona fortuna, ma non mi va. Le direi “Che Dio la perdoni!” ma mi creda, anche Lui non va in questo momento!!” e poi fece cenno ai due sorveglianti di portarlo via.

Poi fece cenno ai due poliziotti di avvicinarsi e quando furono vicini, spense il microfono dell’aula.  
“Perché?” chiese a Jensen.  
“Perché, cosa?!” fece questi, confuso.  
“Perché non gli hai spaccato la faccia?!” ribadì e Jensen sorrise e guardò Jared al suo fianco. Poi rispose.  
“Perché i tempi sono cambiati da quando eri in polizia tu, zio Shep. Se lo avessi fatto, ora avremmo un emerito stronzo picchia moglie in libertà e tu saresti comunque incazzato perché gli avevo spaccato la faccia!!” fece Jensen.  
Il giudice guardò con orgoglio quel ragazzo che aveva visto crescere , diventare un uomo buono e onesto. Che aveva avuto il piacere di vedere prevalere onoratamente all’accademia. Quel ragazzo che si confidò per primo con lui, quando Jared entrò nella sua vita.  
“A quanto pare la tua influenza comincia a fare effetto, Jay!” fece il giudice rivolto proprio a Jared che non poteva evitare di sorridere divertito quando si trovava ad assistere ad uno scambio di battute che avveniva tra zio e nipote.   
“Ed è un bene?!” azzardò il giovane.  
“E’ più che un bene e tuo padre sarebbe fiero di te e contento per voi. Dio lo abbia in gloria!” fece ricordando l’amico scomparso.  
“Più tardi andiamo a farci una birra da Ty. Ci saranno anche il capitano Collins e gli altri. Ci vieni?” fece Jensen.  
“Ehi! io sono un giudice. Non è consono per me girare per bar!” fece appoggiandosi alla sua poltrona.  
“O scusa, mylord!!” ironizzò Jensen  
“Ma se invece della birra qualcuno mi offrisse un buon bicchiere di whisky potrei anche ripensarci!” continuò il giudice.  
“Alle otto di stasera , vecchio ubriacone!” scherzò Jensen.  
“Jensen!!!” lo richiamò Jared dato che vicino c’era ancora la stenografa e il cancelliere, anche se sembrava non avessero sentito niente, troppo presi a farsi gli occhi dolci.  
“Che c’è?!” replicò Jensen facendo spallucce. “L’udienza è tolta e i verbali sono registrati!!” parafrasando Sheppard.

Fuori dal grande edificio di giustizia, Katy e Amelie, attendevano i due poliziotti, per ringraziarli un’ultima volta e salutarli. Sul volto della giovane donna i segni del dolore e della sofferenza erano ancora più che visibile. Sarebbero andati via, ma quelli che avrebbero continuato a fare male erano ben più profondi.   
Quelli…quelli erano nell’anima e impressi nella mente.

“Katy? Amelie?...come mai ancora qui?!” fece Jared che passò una mano sulla testa della piccola carezzandola.  
“Volevano ringraziarvi di tutto. Per tutto.” fece Katy.  
“Non ce n’è bisogno Katy. Era dovere e poi il passo più importante lo ha fatto lei.” Ci tenne a dire Jensen.  
“No!” fece la donna.  
“Come?” si ritrovarono a sorprendersi i due.  
“Credo che il passo più importante lo abbia fatto lei!” disse indicando la sua piccola mentre se la stringeva vicino.  
I due ragazzi capirono quelle parole, compresero quel gesto.  
“Non le permetta mai più di correre via con le scarpe slacciate!” le sussurrò Jensen all’orecchio mentre si salutavano.  
“Non accadrà mai più!” prometteva la ragazza.  
Poi anche Jared la salutò augurandole tutto il meglio, mentre Jensen si accoccolava accanto ad Amelie.  
“Allora piccolina. Mi raccomando prenditi cura della tua mamma e lei si prenderà cura di te. E ricorda che di qualsiasi cosa voi abbiate bisogno, dovete solo chiamare!” fece abbracciando la bambina. “Qualsiasi cosa!” fece ancora guardando la madre che era stretta nell’abbraccio di Jared e che fior di labbra sussurrava un silenzioso “Grazie!”

Jared e Jensen appoggiati alla balaustra della grande scalinata del Tribunale guardavano Katy e Amelie salire sul loro taxi. Le guardavano felici per come si era risolta la cosa ma al tempo stesso amareggiati per quello che avevano dovuto passare.  
“Come si fa?” chiese perplesso Jensen e Jared lo guardò confuso da quella strana domanda. “Come si fa a fare un male simile alla propria moglie o alla propria figlia?”  
“Jensen, tu non puoi…”  
“Cioè, io dico….si presume che tu debba proteggerle, essere colui che le salvi da ogni male e non colui che quel male assurdo lo provoca.” fece davvero confuso Jensen ripensando alle condizioni in cui avevano trovato Katy.  
“Jensen ascolta. Io …io non lo so se esiste una ragione plausibile o un motivo scatenante che possa minimamente giustificare un azione del genere….” cercò di ragionare Jared. “Quello che so è che se al mondo ci fossero persone con almeno metà del coraggio che hanno dimostrato Amelie e quell’anziana signora, se ci fossero più persone che evitano di guardare per giustificare il fatto di non aver visto…forse…forse molte di quelle donne , molte di quelle madri che non hanno avuto la fortuna di Katy, sarebbero ancora donne e madri!”  
“Se..” replicò non proprio convinto Jensen.  
“Se..” ripetè Jared continuando a fissare quel taxi che si allontanava.

 

N.d.A.: a chiunque legga questa storia.   
Nel giorno , 25/11/2015, in cui si celebra la GIORNATA CONTRO LA VIOLENZA SULLE DONNE , a qualunque etnia tu appartenga, credo o credenza, a qualunque gruppo social tu partecipi fa sentire la tua voce:

# NESSUNO TOCCHI EVA! (Fallo girare!!)

Siamo madri, mogli, figlie e soprattutto siamo donne.  
E nessuno ha il diritto di negarci un simile onore e simile lascito.  
Cin. Moglie, madre, figlia, donna!


End file.
